Lies Are Bittersweet
by idamnloveOrange
Summary: Every night he enters her room seeking company and she eventually accepts him. Until one night where she breaks his heart and he breaks hers as well. "Love is for children." "We are not children." "Then I hate you." "I hate you too." BlackFrost. Loki x Natasha. Yo-ho, thar be semi-smut ahead. Beware of feels. To be continued?


**Lies Are Bittersweet**

**"Hey Liar, Hey Liar,**  
**What do you think of living without me?**  
**Hey Liar, Hey Liar,**  
**Not knowing what's lies, what is truth?"**  
**-Liar, ONE OK ROCK.**

After the failure of taking over Midgard, and Loki brought back to face the justice of the Golden Realm, and the wrath of Odin. His mouth had been sewn shut, his body painted horribly with slices from a bladed whip, and his eyes burned with the eternally dripping venom of an ever loatheful snake.

In Asgard, he was made to feel that it has been a hundred years but to the people who watched him suffer his punishments, it had only been a year. And in those hundred years of pain, only one thought came to him.

A flaming red haired woman. Who was the first and only one to trick a trickster, to out tongue the Silvertongue, to lie to a liesmith and get away, and to take out the Mischief from the God of Mischief himself. How could he let himself get taken over with thoughts of a mere Midgardian?

It was utterly unusual for him to take interest in another other than himself. He was a God. No mere mortal was above him, yet with thoughts of her, he didn't give a damn that she was a mortal and he was a God. Something in him was defusing that rage of inferiority, instead there he was submitting to the unfamiliar feeling.

_"It is __**not**__ love."_ He always thought as if to justify and command his own. _"Sentiment."_ Another thought ran through his mind. Every time he thought of her he would make a ghostly yet satisfied smile. The people who come by and see him with a grin, would think that he has gone insane from his punishments or he was just a plain masochist.

He wouldn't mind them of course. What more would they want now that the fallen Prince of Asgard, the one they despised the most, was bound in shackles and serving his time contemplating over his wrong doings? He never did contemplate on what he had done. Instead he was thinking of her.

After a year of punishment, a hundred for him. Thor managed to plead for Loki to be released. The Allfather did agree but the Liesmith would not be taken into Asgard but to Earth he was sent.

Even with a sewn mouth he still would not wipe out his signature smirk. He refused to. When he was told that he was to be sent to Midgard, his smile grew with more satisfaction.

While in the middle of his transport to Midgard, Odin took away his magic after growing tired of his adoptive son's wicked grin. He thought that the God of Mischief still had some tricks up his sleeve, so he stole away the disowned God's most useful weapon.

**[~~~~~]**

But before he was escorted back to Asgard, after his failed plan of domination on Earth. Before the only female Avenger mounted a muzzle on his jaws to keep him from lying. He had kissed her and she flinched away from him in an instant. He chuckled after and assured her that he got what he wanted so she could go ahead and fix the muzzle on him. She just stared at him however, a puzzled yet enraged swirl in her eyes. He smirked and gazed back at her with a smug look.

"Bastard." She hissed and threw a punch at him. She narrowed her eyes and frowned, turning behind and calling for Thor to put the damned muzzle on his little brother. He simply chuckled again, and thought that she was not a little girl who would just squeal and call for help. No, of course she was pissed. Who would want to kiss an enemy? Well, Loki did.

**[~~~~~]**

Once Thor had transported on Midgard, with Loki in tow. SHEILD immediately arrested Loki and Thor explained to Fury. He told the Director that his brother was sent to redeem himself like the way he was sent there long ago. He told him that Loki was powerless and he was a threat no more.

After some hour of contemplating the possible worst case scenarios, and thinking of ways to solve them. Fury agreed to take Loki in as their prisoner. But on Thor's insisting, he was welcomed as a mortal, a plain human on Earth who will live the remainder of his life on the said planet, until he is deemed worthy to have his magic back and return to Asgard. Loki inwardly rolled his eyes, thinking that it was way better even on Midgard than on Asgard, where all the people seemed to spit their hate at him.

_"Well, at least I'm __**closer **__to her now."_ He happily thought to himself as they made their way to where he would mostly spend his life.

When they arrived at Stark Tower, which was renamed the Avengers Tower, the inhabitants of the building were so shocked to see their former Villain in their abode, that all were in an offensive stance, ready to pounce on Loki anytime.

Tony Stark had an iron glove on which was glowing with an energy blast ready to be exploded at the foreign being, Bruce Banner had taken his glasses and shirt off ready to hulk out, Steve Rogers had his shield on, Clint Barton and his arrows there with a tensed look, and the ever fiery Natasha Romanoff who had twin pistols in both hands aimed directly at the Liesmith's head.

Loki scanned each one of them with a knowing smirk as his gaze fell lastly on the only woman of the group. He watched her intently as she anticipated his movements. He gave her a wink and she furrowed her brows at him in irritation.

The God of Mischief mouthed something to her, even if it was hard for him with his mouth sewn shut. No one saw it except for her. She didn't quite understand what he was trying to say but it struck her telepathically. With their continuous eye-sex, she grasped his message.

_"You are __**mine**__."_

She shivered and her cool demeanor faltered before turning back into an indifferent, but threatening look.

Thor moved in between them and waved them off, storytelling about why Loki was there. Everyone calmed down but the air around them was still tense and full of alarm.

"I'm outta here!" Natasha groaned loudly and left, strutting to the elevator and punching a button to the dorm floor. She felt Loki's gaze on her as she left. She just huffed and crossed her arms.

**[~~~~~]**

It was 11pm when Natasha felt a presence in her room. Being a skilled assassin she knew how to react but this particular unwanted visitor made her heart race. She pulled out a gun from under her pillow and glared at the man, aiming a pistol straight at his head.

"Loki." She hissed his name and the said man smiled wickedly at her. The thick strings sewn through his lips moved with his mouth. She venomously asked what he was doing in her room but he couldn't answer her, not with his sewn mouth. A single and long eye contact between the both of them, gave her his answer.

_"I came to __**claim **__what's mine."_

She told him to _fuck off_ and she yelled at him to get out of her quarters. To her surprise, he submissively complied. He walked to her door, with her trailing just behind him. Her gun aimed at point-blank at the back of his head. He opened the door and she expected him to walk out.

"Natasha." He managed to choke out through punctured lips. He turned around to face her and the next thing she knew, there was a pair of lips with cold metal strings, kissing her with surprising gentleness. Before she could push him away, he was gone and her door was closed.

That night Natasha couldn't sleep. Her mind was clouded and she was feeling something strange in her. He had kissed her twice. And in both occasions, it _actually_ felt good. She mentally kicked herself trying to stop all the bubbling and new feelings that were rising.

**[~~~~~]**

Ever since his first day on the Avengers Tower, Loki would visit her night after night, seeking company. At first she argued about him being someone unwanted in their planet but as time passed by, his company was strangely soothing and fulfilling to her.

After three months of silence between them every night, she eased herself and began blurting out about how a lot of people she knew were either jerks or assholes. She never talked about anything related to her past, only about how her day had progressed. She knew that he knew her past already but what she didn't know was his. The only thing she knew about him was that he was once a Prince of Asgard and he was adopted.

Loki would listen to her babble every night and leave when she has gone to sleep. He loved how she was starting to trust him enough, that she goes to sleep even when he is still in her room. If he wanted to, he could kill her in an instant but he wouldn't. All because she was **his**. And his alone.

Six months passed, it was Christmas. The Avengers Tower threw a party and most of the guests were Stark's acquaintances. After all the partying people have left, the Avengers, plus Loki minus Thor, gathered at the penthouse bar for their own party.

Everyone had gifts, even Loki. The male Avengers thought it was a great idea to give him a pair of reindeer horns as a gift. They labeled it with, _"To: Reindeer Games"_ and they had a good laugh at it and Natasha had to calm Loki down.

When it was time to sleep, Loki came to Natasha's room with a small present and she thanked him dearly. When she opened the box, there were a pair of earrings inside. The small accessories had a single green gem that sparkled like no other. It was definitely a stone not from Earth. She wondered where he got them but decided not to pry.

Natasha also had a gift for Loki. She gave him a green silk scarf with his name embroidered on it. She said that she herself made it. Loki returned his gratitude by embracing her tightly but gently. She returned his act of appreciation but he suddenly dozed off into her arms. It was already three in the morning and she thought that he was over fatigued, so she let him sleep beside her.

At the break of sunrise, Loki awakened and relished how he had the Black Widow sleeping on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and carefully untangled himself from her. He left her room, fearing that someone might see him and think that he had done something to her.

Natasha woke up hours later seeking Loki's warmth, only to be disappointed that he has disappeared.

**[~~~~~]**

Loki would continue seeking her company every night, until a year after his exile on Earth. She went to his room across the hall. She brought all sorts of cutting material with her. To his horror, Loki thought that she was going to kill him. With all of her secrets well confided in him, his heart broke at the thought, that she merely needed him as a live diary. Whom she would later kill so that no secrets can come out.

He thought again that he was being used as a tool, just as Odin did to create a Jotunn puppet King. And also how Thanos used him to rule his army. Now he was just a puny human who could die instantly at the hands of the Black Widow.

But no. He wouldn't die, not with his powers back. Just as Natasha was holding a pair of menacing looking man-cutting sheers, Loki blasted a green light from his right hand, and the tool which Natasha was getting ready to cut Loki with, flew from her grasp. She was knocked by another blast, sending her to the wall behind her. She hit the gray coated cement wall really hard, creating a huge distortion on the smooth facade. She shifted forward falling from her attachment to the wall, and Loki gripped her by the neck with his right arm, then he tossed her onto the floor. Before she could stand up, Loki was on her, straddling her with her wrists pinned above her head.

"How did you get your magic back?!" She demanded furiously. Loki smirked wickedly and he telepathically answered her.

_"Remember our __**first**__ kiss?"_

"Don't play games, Loki! How did you-" Natasha stopped herself when she remembered the day he had first kissed her and the day he arrived back on Earth. It was piecing back together in her head. When he had kissed her the first time, he hid his powers in her. And when he had kissed her again, he got them back from her.

The realization hit her, and she felt as if her heart had been struck with a thousand needles, the size of an arrow. She was used. She felt so broken and betrayed. Rage and hate started pooling in her and her eyes began to water. She tried hard not to cry, she was the Black Widow after all, no one had ever seen her cry for real. But her tears involuntarily started streaming down her face and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

Loki's heart wrenched at the sight. His beautiful little spider, broken. But he knew better, his anger ignited once more when he was reminded that she was the infamous Black Widow. A woman who had once deceived him. Thinking that she was just acting to get out of his grip, he reached out his hand for one of the sharp tools that she had brought, and he placed it on the soft skin of her neck, threatening her.

Natasha couldn't help but let her tears fall freely. She tried to glare at him but she was so heartbroken that her face was looking at him with a dull plea.

"You used me!" Natasha growled with a weak and cracked voice. Loki suddenly tensed but he still stared at her.

"Y-you used me! Used me to reach your little personal goal!" She screamed at him, her voice coated with full hate and betrayal.

"How could you?! I- I thought... I thought that y-you-" She was holding back. "And to think that I-" She continued but was unable to.

_"That I? That you? Spit it out, you mewling quim!" _Loki telepathically demanded with an irritated tone. He glared at her just as she glared equally at him with sincerity in her blue eyes.

"I **love** you!" She finally said and her head moved to the side, refusing to look at him.

Loki felt his heart clench, and pound harder and louder against his chest. His eyes wide with shock as he stared at her. His little spider had been honest and sincere. He quickly released her wrists and the sharp tool fell from his grasp.

Natasha looked up at him, eyes still wet with tears. She raised a hand to touch his face and the other to get a hold of the tool which he just released. She gently took his cheek in her palm and with the bladed tool, she began cutting the metal strings on his mouth. As she did he stared at her with disbelief, brows fixated high because of shock.

Seconds later, she finished cutting. She pulled the loose strings gently from his lips and reached for her shirt pocket. She pulled a handkerchief from it and softly dabbed it over his lips, removing the blood which was starting to appear from the raw punctures.

"You made me your tool. I would never forgive you for that." Natasha started and laid back down on her back, still straddled by Loki. She stared at the ceiling, eyes full of sadness and betrayal.

"But I couldn't hate you. I love you too much for that." She kept on talking to try and make herself feel better.

"Na-tasha..." Loki's voice was barely a whisper but she heard it, and yet she chose to ignore him. His throat felt like he hadn't used it since he was born.

"I'll give you two options: Give me a reason why I should let you live like nothing happened or let you get a thirty second head start before I call on Tony and the others." Her voice was firm and threatening. It was not Natasha who was talking, it was the Black Widow.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat and used his hands to cup her porcelain face.

"One, two, three..." She began counting.

Loki stared into her eyes, his own starting to form unshed tears. He blinked them back but failed to suppress them. Quiet streams of tears made their way down his cheeks and droplets fell on Natasha's face. Her expression contorted into an anguished look but she continued to count.

Loki couldn't find any words to explain himself, so that he could live like nothing had happened. But he wouldn't allow it. Now that his little spider, the Black Widow was truly his. He just won't walk away like an innocent man and leave knowing that he had broken SHIELD's top assassin's heart.

"...Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty."

"Natasha... I-" Loki started but was cut off.

"Time's up, Loki. JARVIS! Tell Stark and the others to come here! Quick!" She shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am. Right away." JARVIS, the computer synthesized butler of the tower answered.

"Natasha! No, don't!" Loki said in panic.

"Why wouldn't I, Loki? It's done anyway. Tony and the others would be here any sec-"

"Because **I love you**!"

And with that Loki was sobbing and freely expressing his emotions. Natasha's eyes widened and there was a moment of silence between them. Her own eyes pooling again with tears.

In a second she flipped him to the side so that she was straddling him.

"You have no sentiment! You Lord of Lies! This is another one of your tricks!" Natasha shouted.

"I am not deceiving you!" He shouted back from beneath her.

"Stop it! It takes a liar to know a liar! You're not using me again! I won't let you!"

"I am the liar not you, Natasha. You're right I tricked you. But as unworthy as I am of your trust, I give you mine. I love you, Natasha. I do. I really do!" Loki pleaded.

"How could you deny me for a liar when I had once deceived you?!" She retorted and Loki's eyes widened for a second before closing them and he released a sigh.

"If I am a liar, then so be it. Every word from my lips would be a lie to you."

"There's the old Loki. The one full of evil-"

"I loathe you. So much that I love myself." Loki whispered softly. His words very much likely a lie which was hiding the truth. His eyes glistened with sincerity, almost as if he was not the God of Mischief but the Angel of Truth.

Natasha couldn't hold back anymore. She didn't want to hurt herself, nor torture him. They had had enough of their cruel and unsentimental lives. She wanted him, just as he needed her.

"Love is for children." She said, her body releasing the tension and cutting the adrenaline.

"We are not children." Loki answered. He entwined their fingers and smiled up at her.

"Then I hate you." Natasha said with passion. Loki chuckled and hoisted his torso up so that their faces were mere inches from each other.

"I hate you too." He answered back with the same passion.

"And here I thought you were going to kill me with those scary looking tools. After you have used me as your little diary." He said.

"I can't promise to kill you." She chuckled and he smiled.

"So, it takes a liar to know a liar? If I am the Lord of Lies, the personification of Lies itself. Then what might a Liesmith like you be?" Loki playfully asked and she smirked at him.

"The Black Widow." She answered. "Or would you prefer the Lady of Lies?"

"I like my little spider the way she is." She chuckled at his statement and leaned in to kiss him but he flipped her over, straddling her under him. He grinned at her before putting a finger on her lips.

"Ah ah ah. It is embarrassing for me to be dominated by a woman." He mischievously taunted.

"Oh, shut off your pride, Loki. And let me kiss you." She groaned and his grin widened.

"My my, impatient are we, darling?" He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips on his were like a breath of an angel. Soft and tender but needy and passionate. She moaned into his mouth and he found it alluring.

He located the seam of her night gown and raised them up above her head, breaking their kiss and leaving her in only her underwear. She pouted seeing how overdressed he was for the current_ occasion_.

"Take them off." Natasha growled and he laughed.

"Challenge me."

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." She said and flipped him over. She tugged at his shirt but his hands held her wrists and he straddled her beneath him once more. She gasped and tried to fend him off but he had her wrists pinned on either side of her head.

"Remember the film we watched last week, when Stark dozed off and got rangered by Barton and Rogers?" Loki asked.

"Mr. & Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes, that one. We are quite like them, yes?"

"In the action part, yeah. But we're more like **Mr. & Mrs. Liesmith**." She jested and he laughed joyously.

"Mr. & Mrs. Liesmith sounds splendid." Loki said and nuzzled his lips in her neck. He nibbled softly on her skin and she sighed in pleasure.

"Might you marry me then, so I could add another alias to my list? The God of Mischief, Lord of Lies, the Bastard Son of Laufey, Stolen Relic From Jotunnheim, Prince of Asgard. And now a new one, Mr. Liesmith." He nonchalantly enumerated.

"Are you.. Proposing to me?" She said in surprise.

"Would you say yes?"

"_Ya delayu_." She felt Loki smirk on her neck and she smiled to herself.

He looked up at her and leaned to kiss her. Two lips crashing into one another with hunger and lust. He kissed her fiercely and possessively. She arched her body into his, filling the space between them. He grabbed onto her hips and pressed their growing need together. She moaned and bit his lip. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Oh dear, the Black Widow does bite." He said playfully. "But Jotunn's have _Frost Bite_."

Loki swooped down on her neck and bit on her skin with his cold teeth, making her shiver in delight. He kissed the spot where he marked her and smiled at the forming bruise.

"Always hold your head high, My Little Spider. Let them know that the ever desired and fantasized Black Widow, is untouchable to all but the God of Mischief."

She chuckled and smiled up at him. "Of course."

The door to Loki's room bursted into bits, and the two Liesmiths snapped their heads to the general direction of the blast. Natasha had a surprised face while Loki had a scowl on.

"Tasha! Are you oka-... Tasha?!" Clint Barton's mouth was agape in confusion and shock.

"What. The. Actual." Tony Stark stepped in, fully suited in his Ironman suit. "..._Fuck_?"

"Ma'am, is everything alright? JARVIS alerted us that you were in Loki's room and were... Uhm. In trouble." Steve calmly asked, shield in hand.

Bruce Banner stood in the background, silent and trying to calm down.

Natasha mentally facepalmed herself and remembered that she called for help a while ago. Now it seemed like her needed help was unneeded and she felt a little _disturbed_.

The male Avengers were dumbfounded at what they saw. Natasha half-naked straddled by Loki while he pinned her wrists beside her head. Being men what came to their mind first? Of course. _Rape_.

"Get off of her!" Barton shouted in anger and went into Hawkeye mode, preparing an arrow between Loki's eyes. Loki smirked knowing full well the jealousy in Hawkeye, the man who saved the Black Widow to make her love him.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Legolas!" Stark waved him off but Barton had already shot his arrow at Loki. Before hitting the fallen Prince straight through his head, the arrow disintegrated.

"Magic?! Loki has his powers back?" Banner asked, shocked.

The said God smirked and looked at the flawless woman beneath him.

"Shall we?" He asked her.

"With pleasure." She answered and with a wave of his hand, both the God of Mischief and the Black Widow disappeared, leaving a green smoke in their place.

"He got away." Rogers, being his gullible Captain America self, said as he looked at Stark.

"No. He left some green pixie dust in the room!" Stark stated sarcastically and Rogers looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm sorry?" He patriot act said dumbly.

"Oh never mind! Bruce! Good thing you didn't Hulk out!" The man in the iron suit said as he referred to Banner.

"Y-yeah." Banner nervously said. "But more importantly, how did Loki got his powers back?"

"Let's just guess for now. Agent Barton. Report this to SHIELD." Rogers said calmly and faced Barton.

"Hey! Hey! Call on Hammerhead too!" Stark suggested jestingly.

"Doing as you speak." The sharp-shooting archer said monotonously but his comrades knew that he was biting back his anger.

For the whole year of Loki's stay on the Avengers Tower, they were all quite hostile towards him, especially Barton. They still found Loki as the Villain. They didn't know that he had been visiting Natasha every night, so they were all shocked to find her in his arms, in his room.

"Director. Agent Barton here. Loki has his powers back. And... He's taken Nat. We found him on top of her... Uh... Half-naked in his room."

_"Is there more?"_ Nick Fury, SHIELD's director, asked from the other side of the phone.

"Please contact, Thor. Tasha's been... **Compromised.**"

**"Hey Liar, Hey Liar,**  
**What do you think of living without me?**  
**Hey Liar, Oh yeah Liar,**  
**Is there any reason to stay here?"**  
**-Liar, ONE OK ROCK.**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first submitted fanfic. Well, I tried. Miserably tried. I was crying while writing(typing)/doing this because all those BlackFrost fics that I have read kept flashing before my eyes and making that confession scene just really hurt. Can you feel the feels? Okay, I have a question. Do I need to continue this? Because I have the feeling that I need to. I wanna explore that part of Loki where he's just SO misunderstood and I find him and Natasha quite alike in their nature. So shall the BlackFrost walk of feels continue for my story? I'd like to hear your reviews. I'm kinda proud of this one. Thank you a bunch for the lovely, Jaques from wattpad~! THANKS BABE. =) Cover photo by xReicheru-chanx.

*****Ya delayu means "I do.", in Russian.


End file.
